Special Comments (Season 1)
This is a compilation of the various comments made by Max Caulfield, the protagonist of Life is Strange, in response to her environment and situations. The sub-sections chosen for this article are based on naming categories in the game file. General Anger/Disagreement *''"You gotta be kidding me!"'' *''"No way!"'' *''"Are you serious?"'' Boredom/Disappointment *''"This blows."'' *''"Duh"'' *''"Just great."'' *''"Well…"'' Negative Surprise *''"Damn!"'' *''"Rats!"'' *''"Shit!"'' *''"Damn it!"'' *''"NO!!!"'' Positive Surprise *''"Wowser!" '' *''"Awesome." '' *''"Oh, yes." '' *''"Yes!" '' *''"Hella yes!" '' Idle Comments When Max stands idle for too long, she may make one of the following comments: *''"Yep, I'm bored now" '' *''"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock…" '' *''"That’s all she wrote, folks." '' *''"It’s great to watch the world pass you by..." '' *''"I’d love to stand in this spot forever" '' *''"And then inertia set in" '' *''"If I took a selfie now, it would be a still life." '' *''"Boring" '' *''"La dee da, la dee da" '' *''"I’m just chilling like a villain" '' *''"So I guess I’ll just chillax for awhile" '' *''"How long can I stand standing here ?" '' *''"If time is like a river, I’m stuck here" '' *''"What to do, what to do…" '' *''"Max, you need to stop talking to yourself. Agreed?... yes." '' Suggested Rewind When Max sees the potential to rewind, she may make one of the following comments: *''"Damn, I better rewind." *"I better rewind." *"I should rewind." Paused Rewind If Max pauses when rewinding, she may make one of the following comments: *"No way I can stop here." *"Should I rewind or stop?" *"I can't be in two places at once." *"Either I rewind or I cancel." *"I definitely can't stop here." *"I need to rewind or stop." *"No can do, Max." *"I need to hit this rewind or cancel." Rewind to the End When Max reaches the limitation of her rewind ability, she may make one of the following comments: *"I can't go back further, I need to let go!" *"Urgh, that's as far as I can go back." *"I can't take it! I have to stop!" *"Ungh... ngh... Enough, Max! You can't go back any further!" *"That's all you can do, stop before you hurt yourself." *"I'm getting dizzy... I can't rewind any more…" *"I can only go so far back in time." *"Whoa, I'm getting sick. I can't rewind any further." *"Shit, this is as far back as I can rewind." *"I can't continue, it hurts too much!" *"I can't rewind anymore." *"I have to stop before I pass out." *"Urgh… I can't stretch time any more." Forced Rewind When Max finds herself or a friend nearby in a life-threatening situation, she may make one of the following comments: *"I need to figure this out." *"I wonder how I'll get around this?" *"There's only one way around this." *"Damn, I missed something, I better rewind!" *"I must have missed something, I should rewind..." *"I better rewind right now!" *"Max, don't fuck around! Rewind!" *"Think Max, rewind and find something." *"Shit! I need to rewind and do something fast!" *"I have to rewind now!" *"Max, rewind... Now!" *"No way, Jefferson!"'' (helping David fight Jefferson in Episode 5) Photo Rewind (To Be Confirmed if these comments are made when Max rewinds after taking a photo that is not related to the Optional Photos. These are possibly unused content.) *''"Aw shit, my photo vanished!"'' *''"Man, there goes another Pulitzer!"'' *''"Damn, I wanted to keep that picture!"'' *"Are you kidding me? I wanted that shot!" *''"I totally lost that picture forever."'' No Exit When Max tries to explore an area and is unable to, she may make one of the following comments: *''"No need to go there now." *"Nope I don't want to go there..." *"No reason to go now." *"I don't want to go that way." *"Can't go that way." *"Obviously can't go there." Not Working When Max is unsuccessful at performing an action, she may make one of the following comments: *"It won't work." *"This does not work." *"No can do." *"Not gonna happen." *"Well, this isn’t working." *"I best try something else." Location-Specific Depending on how long Max stays idle in a specific area, it will randomly trigger several inner thoughts from Max, unheard otherwise. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Art Class In the art class before saving Chloe: * ''"Another daily fail in front of the world." * "It's so... awesome to look like an idiot in my favorite teacher's class." In the art class after the first accidental rewind: * "Why is this happening? And to me?" * "This is so fucking bizarro." * "I can't tell anybody; they'll think I'm nuts." * "Could I save the girl in the bathroom?" * "I need to hurry to the bathroom to save that girl." * "That girl is going to die again, unless I get to the bathroom." Blackwell Academy Hallway In the corridor before entering in the bathroom for the first time: * "It's just one stupid picture, not your soul." * "Okay, chill, splash some water on your face." * "You need a bathroom time-out." * "Everybody looks happy just to be here, whatever." * "Max; you can always hide in a stall and cry." * "I need to go splash some water on my face and freshen up first." * "My eyes are stinging; let's go to the bathroom first." * "You totally wussed out on entering the photo contest." In the corridor before entering the bathroom a second time to save Chloe: * "I can't tell anybody... they'll think I'm crazy!" * "I can't let that girl die in the bathroom..." Bathroom (first time) * "I did come in here for a reason." '' * ''"My face feels so oily and gross." '' * ''"I should freshen up now that I'm here." '' Blackwell Campus On the campus after having saved Chloe: * ''"I like this school energy near the primordial forest." * "Blackwell Academy is like... a High School College." * "This is so weird: these visions, this power." * "Nathan Prescott is dangerous. Why didn't I tell the principal?" ''(choice-dependent) * ''"Arcadia Bay feels exactly the same but... different." * "I used to own this town as a kid. And now I don't know anybody." * "This is what it's like to be alone and feel lonely at once." * "I can't believe I saw that girl get shot." * "What is going on today?" * "Okay, I better get to my dorm and grab that flash drive." * "Warren really wants that flash drive. I better grab it." * "Time to go grab Warren's flash drive." * "That Nathan Prescott is... scary. I'm glad I busted him." ''(choice-dependent) * ''"I can't believe I actually reversed time." * "So weird to be back here after five years." Lighthouse - Present * "If only Chloe and I were kids here again." '' * ''"This is way more peaceful than my nightmare." '' * ''"Chloe's step-douche better not cause me trouble." '' ''(choice-dependent) * "Man, I should have helped Chloe, I feel so bad." '' ''(choice-dependent) * "I love this October vibe." '' * ''"Wowsers. Been ages since I was here." '' * ''"I love how all the weeds and plants just grow wherever they want." '' Episode Four - "Dark Room" Alternative Chloe's Room (Upstairs) * ''"Chloe’s room was a disaster area, but it was alive... Now look at it." * "All that’s left of Chloe’s old life is cardboard boxes... stuck in time." Alternative Corridor * "It feels the same yet totally different here…" * "Altering time and space doesn’t make life easier, huh, Max?" * "Chloe and me have a whole new set of old memories...Yet I have zero idea what I’ve done in that time..." * "I better not make Chloe wait for her pain relief." * "I need to hit the bathroom for the medicine." Price House - Downstairs Before taking the morphine: * "Man, Chloe is seriously hurting. I need to find her painkiller." * "Chloe said her morphine was upstairs." After taking the morphine: * "Talk about Chaos Theory... I fucked everything up..." * "Nothing feels right about this reality…" * "So is this what you wanted, Max? Are you happy now?" * "How can I decide if William's life is worth what happened to Chloe... and vice versa?" * "This is Chloe's home now... forever. It's amazing what we take for granted." Hospital * "I am so happy to see you, Kate Marsh..." * "I'm sorry, but I do hate hospitals… So cold..." * "I wonder how Kate’s family feels about all this…" * "Maybe Kate has more information about Nathan that we can use..." Beach Before the conversation with Frank: * "I should get the hell out of town but... not without Chloe. We have to finish this." * "So now we have to see Frank all the way out here." * "Take a breath and go face Frank. You have the power." Old Barn - Outside * "Now I need to find a way into the barn..." * "I hope this is the right place and we didn’t mess up the coordinates." * "We can’t just break the door down, we have to find another way in." * "Funny to think the Prescotts started on a farm... Nathan still acts like an orc." Old Barn - Inside * "This place is the epicenter of creepy." * "I better keep snooping around..." * "I can look under those old metal sheets or that straw..." * "And yes, I’ve got a bad feeling about this." * "So Chloe and me actually killed somebody...|What happens to us now?" (choice-dependent) * "I should go upstairs and get Chloe to help me." * "Check out the area Max, you can find something heavy to use." * "Maybe we could drop something super heavy on it..." * "I could use this old motor with that rope and hook..." * "I could use the old motor as a counterweight to smash the padlock." * "Max, use your rewind and get that motor back up there." Dark Room - Corridor * "Now that's a serious door. Where's Gandalf when I need him..." * "Come on, Max, break that digicode." * "Digicode, numbers, rewind... Take a breath and get cracking." * "The only reason to build a secret bunker under an abandoned farm is to do bad shit." Dark Room - Inside Before finding the binders: * "How did Nathan get ahold of this place? A gift from dad?" * "I don’t think this is just a photo studio." * "Oh no... is this the bright white room Kate told me about?" * "I couldn’t even make this shit up about the Prescotts..." * "Scour this room, Max. There has to be evidence here." * "I know we’ll find serious dirt in here." After finding the binders: * "If Chloe did recognize a spot in the junkyard, then I better go with her and| just get ready for the worst... We'll need each other." * "There might be more clues around here, but I have to get back to Chloe soon…" End of the World Party Swimming Pool Area: * "I hope Chloe can handle all this…" * "After all this, Rachel is dead…" * "Everybody wants to party while Nathan gets away with murder…" * "We have to stop Nathan from hurting anyone else here tonight." * "I feel like I’m in some kind of dream nightmare…" * "Everything at Blackwell looks evil to me now." * "Principal Wells should have canceled this party... but he was paid off." * "I will get revenge for Kate and Rachel if it’s the last thing I do." * "Hey, kids, let's all get drunk and go swimming! What could go wrong?" VIP Area: * "Is that a real leather couch and a Persian rug?" * "This must make them feel extra crispy special." * "I bet Rachel hated hanging out with these people..." * "Jeez, this whole fucking party is so tasteless and insenstive." * "Dance, monkeys, dance for the Prescotts... They own you." Episode Five - "Polarized" Art Class Before searching David's phone number: * "So weird to be right back where it started…" * "It's only been a week but it felt like five years…" After having texted David: * "I wish I was waking up from a long dream…" * "It doesn't matter what happens to me... I have to save Chloe!" * "Okay Jefferson, here's my fucking photo for the contest." * "Calm down... Breathe... One change at a time... for good." * "Whoa, so I'm inside of a photograph that's... inside a photograph." * "That shouldn't screw up time and space... too much... Please don't." * "I need to give him the last photo he'll ever judge for the "Everyday Heroes" contest... and then we'll all live happily ever after. Or try…" * "Don't mess this up, Max…" Plane * "Is this what it feels like to be a real artist, jet-setting to your gallery shows?" '' * ''"Be careful... I'm still between realities... and I can't focus on this one for too long…" '' * ''"I hope I did everything right this time." '' * ''"But Chloe is alive! Focus on that, Max... Now I have to wait until after my trip to see her again... and I'm not letting her out of my sight again…" '' Art Gallery Before looking at Max's photo: * ''"Be cool, Max. Smile and don’t say anything stupid." * "I don’t know if I like all this attention…" * "Come on, Max. Chloe is finally safe, Jefferson is done and your photo is on display in San Francisco." * "What’s that line from Blade Runner?|"Revel in your time... "" * "I probably should at least go see my picture and see how it looks on the wall of a real gallery. Who knows when this will happen again?" * "I can always run to Principal Wells in case I need somebody to talk with… I'm surprised how chill he is outside of campus..." * "I do have to appreciate my life after everything that happened this week." * "Maybe I have to put my rewind power on a major time-out... Fuck it, pun intended." After looking at Max's photo: * "No fucking way... Chloe can't die again... I have to save her." * "Please, no... I have to be in Arcadia Bay to help Chloe... not here." * "My contest photo… It might be the only way to get back." * "There'll be another contest, Max... You won't get another Chloe…" * "If I rewind into my contest photo then destroy it... I'll definitely end up in Arcadia Bay not San Francisco…" Main Street On the main street after exiting Jefferson's car: * ''"You know how to use your power... Do it." '' * ''"This storm is... huge. Keep going…" '' * ''"I need Warren's photo to save Chloe!" '' * ''"There's no way I'm letting Chloe die…" '' * ''"But the whole town is dying... am I responsible too?" '' * ''"I have to accept that I've changed more than time…" '' * ''"Please let Warren and Joyce be okay... Please…" '' Nightmare - Art Class * ''"If this is a nightmare... I want to wake up..." '' * ''"What if I can't wake up and this is... real...?" '' * ''"Please, Chloe... Where are you..." '' Nightmare - Dorms * ''"Now where exactly am I?" '' * ''"Too many doors to choose..." '' * ''"You're not going to be trapped here... Find the right door, Max!" '' * ''"Chloe... Help me..." '' * ''"Oh, thank God I'm myself again... Now I know where to go." (after having entered Victoria's room) '' Nightmare - Maze * ''"Jefferson is coming after me again... No..." '' * ''"This is like an evil maze…" '' * ''"The lighthouse is over there!" '' * ''"Maybe I'll be safe in the lighthouse... maybe I'll wake up..." '' * ''"Dammit, Max... Wake up!" '' * ''"Be strong... You have to." '' * ''"Freddy Krueger better not show up or I'll scream..." '' ru:Дополнительные комментарии Category:Special Content Category:Special Content (Season 1) Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay (Season 1) Category:Season 1